


A Messy Black Day

by Sokkusu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkusu/pseuds/Sokkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ryeowook's cooking explosion out of his single awareness misery, Eunhyuk and Donghae volunteer to finish his leftovers, only to make a mess of their own. Black Day (April 14th) is a South Korean informal tradition for single people to get together and eat jajangmyeon (noodles with black bean sauce).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Messy Black Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for slight food porn and nudity.

"Oh dear... Oh dear...," Ryeowook frantically panicked when he snapped out of his trance. There were large piles of noodles, ranging from little hills to gigantic mountains. Some of the sauce had managed to even cover the whole kitchen ceiling, much to his shock. If he was more conscious while he was frying the noodles, he wouldn't have been able to store them in every bowl or plastic container, especially Heebum's litterbox. He was sure that he was going to receive a mouthful from the members for taking up not only the kitchen, but the whole living room space with these noodles. Tiredly sighing as he rubbed his sore wrists that he received from his absent-minded cooking, Ryeowook began to store the smaller quantities into the fridge. The other problem was... what on earth is he going to do with the rest? He simply couldn't finish eating it all since he already had eaten some in the midst of cooking.  
  
"Hello?" A familiar voice called out, followed by a few sounds of shuffling feet and a closed door. "We're home!"  
  
"U-uh, w-welcome home?" Ryeowook stuttered behind some stacks of noodles. Luckily it was Donghae and Eunhyuk who came back to the dorm from their schedule, who were usually laid back when it came to Ryeowook's obsessive cooking issue.  
  
  
  
After taking off their shoes and hanging up their jackets in the doorway, Donghae and Eunhyuk let out a gasp at the sight of the mountains of saucy noodles when they entered the living room. While Donghae was surprised and amused to see massive heaps of jajangmyeon everywhere, Eunhyuk was a bit disgusted, seeing a few drops of black sauce dripping from the ceiling onto his shirt. "Ryeowook, I know you’re an avid follower of Black Day, but…” He cringed as a long strand of noodle landed on his foot. “I think you got really carried away here. Being single isn’t that bad.”  
  
“I know. I know. I’m really sorry,” Ryeowook apologized as he stumbled over to his fellow members. “I only managed to clean up a quarter of it, but there’s no more room left in the fridge or cupboards. I ran out of bowls and food bins to put them in. I can’t find the eating utensils anywhere. Shindong is still at his radio show, and Sungmin is in Japan. I don’t think any of the other members would want to eat all of this by the time they come home.”  
  
Before opening his mouth to suggest a solution, Eunhyuk widened his eyes as he suddenly heard a few slurps and munching. The blond next to him was crudely eating the noodles with his fingers. “Hae? What the hell?”  
  
“What?” the blonde spoke with his mouth full before gulping the food. “I’m hungry.”  
  
“We just had tacos an hour ago,” the red-haired deadpanned.   
  
“Well, seeing all these noodles just made me hungry again,” Donghae reasoned before taking another chunk of noodles with his hand and stuffing it in his mouth, much to Eunhyuk’s distaste.  
  
“At least get some chopsticks!”  
  
“But Wook said he couldn’t find any!”  
  
While the bickering couple was going on with their affair, Ryeowook took a few steps towards the bathroom, excusing himself to gather all the cleaning supplies he can find but knew that the two members couldn’t hear him or notice that he was leaving the mess to themselves.  
  
  
  
  
After a couple of minutes of sitting on the couch and watching his partner finish two bowls of jajangmyeon with his bare hands, Eunhyuk shook his head in disbelief. “Hae, you are a monster.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Donghae asked while licking and sucking his fingers in a suggestive manner before letting out a huge burp. “Excuse me.”  
  
After slapping his best friend behind the head for his uncivil behavior, Eunhyuk began to tease, “You were just eating like a pig for the past half hour. No wonder you can’t get any women.”  
  
“Hey,” Donghae whined. “I do get women. I’m just not able to be suited for them.”  
  
“You’re not going to be suited to any when you lose all that muscle,” the red-haired prodded on as he poked a small flab of skin from the blond’s arm. “See? Look, there’s fat.”  
  
Ripping his arm away from Eunhyuk’s grasp, Donghae turned his back towards him and grabbed another bowl of noodles, sulking while eating out his feelings. Seeing the sudden change of the blond’s behavior, Eunhyuk tried to look at his face to see if he was really mad, but to no avail as the other kept turning his face away while he was sloppily eating. “Hae… Donghae… are you okay?”  
  
The blond let out a few incoherent grumbles and continued eating.  
  
“You’re not mad, are you?”  
  
No response was given aside from a few slurps.   
  
Heaving out a sad sigh, Eunhyuk scooted closer to his friend as he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, causing the other’s body to grow tense and stop from eating. “Donghae~”  
  
Refraining from breaking out of his upset mood, Donghae groaned, “What?”  
  
“I’m sorry~” the thinner man cooed as he snuggled in the crook of the blond’s neck.  
  
The other ignored him and continued eating.  
  
“Donghae…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m really sorry,” Eunhyuk pouted as he lightly pecked the blond’s cheek.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Donghae turned his head around to meet his friend’s sad expression. “Okay, I forgive you.”  
  
Lightening up, the red-haired lifted up his head. “You forgive me?”   
  
The blond nodded with a vague smile before frowning as he tilted his head. “You have some sauce on your face.”  
  
Releasing his arms around the blond to check, Eunhyuk blindly rubbed his cheek with his thumb to find nonexistent sauce on it. “Really? Where?”  
  
Curving his mouth into a smirk, Donghae quickly tackled the confused man onto his back, smearing the black sauce on his face before getting off of him and running away. Letting out a humiliated growl, the red-haired reluctantly grabbed a handful of noodles and chased after him, running through hallways and in and out of rooms. The blond was screaming at the top of his lungs as the older managed to grab him and stuff the noodles down his pants. It wasn’t until a few minutes later, Eunhyuk’s bare chest was covered in streaks of sauce while Donghae’s butt had noodles slowly sliding down his round cheeks. They continued on with their charade to the point they were practically rolling their bodies in jajangmyeon. As gross as it sounds, they didn’t care, especially when they reached the moment they were licking and eating the fried noodles off of each other’s bodies.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time they both  _finished their meal_  and lied down naked on the hard wooden floor, Eunhyuk confessed, “You know… I’d think you would suit me if I was a woman.”  
  
Still trying to catch some air while his chest was heavily heaving, Donghae questioned, “Really?”  
  
“Yeah,” the red-haired admitted as he rolled over to face the blond. “And it’s not because I think you’re handsome and charming. You’re more than that.”  
  
Slumping an arm over his face as he bashfully smiled, Donghae muttered, “Hyuk, stop. You’re embarrassing me.”  
  
“But it’s true. You’re really a nice person and you’re fun to be around with,” the other beamed with his gums peeking out.   
  
“I guess I can say the same for you,” Donghae replied as he removed his arm to look into his friend’s eyes. “Not only you’re beautiful as a guy, but you drive me crazy… in a really good way.”  
  
“I should be saying that,” Eunhyuk chuckled as he snuggled closer to the blond. “I love you, Hae.”  
  
“I love you too, Hyuk.”  
  
Before they could say anything else, they both heard a gasp as they turned their heads towards Ryeowook, who was mortified and gawking at the sight of his fellow members’ nude bodies covered in greasy noodles. It was silent for a moment until the tiny man closed his eyes and took a deep breath before responding, “I’m not cleaning you up.”


End file.
